Resentment Dissolves
by Lovell Luka
Summary: Draco's going back to Hogwarts. He got a new pet. He's happy to harass Potter, until his friends rope him into spending a night with Potter at the Shrieking Shack.


Hogwarts: 3rd year.

~Draco's POV~

Ah, it's time to go back to Hogwarts. My summer was pleasant. Mother and Father took me to Romania. Oh, Merlin, I've never seen so many dragons! For my birthday they bought me a dog - an obedient, purebred Pomeranian named Jack. I'd begged them for a baby dragon, but they said it'd be too dangerous and that Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to keep such a pet - especially when it got bigger. I was disappointed, though I didn't argue. Mother and Father don't tolerate that. Jack eagerly followed me wherever I went. I'm boarding the train now. Mother and Father hugged and kissed me good-bye. Jack sitting beside me.

"Bye bye, darling." Mother said, "Be a good boy, my son."

"Yes, Mother." I said as she fussed with my hair.

"Work hard and make us proud, Draco." Father said. "We'll miss you."

"Yes, Father. I will miss the both of you aswell."

They smiled at me as I stepped onto the train, Jack following me into my compartment. I gave the dog a small smile as he jumped on the seat next to me. I gazed out the window as the train pulled away from the station. Several minutes later Vince, Greg, Blaise and Pansy entered and sat with me. We talked the whole ride there, arriving just after nightfall. Aside from the ghastly visit from the Dementors, the trip was lovely. We departed and were led to the Great Hall.

Dumbledore gave a speech, but I honestly couldn't have cared less. I let my mind wander. Without realizing, my eyes fixed on a certain Gryffindor accross the Hall. His tousled black hair messy as ever. I couldn't help but grin; the thought of being able to pester the Boy-Who-Lived once again had my heart racing with anticipation. He seemed to be enjoying the conversation he was having with Weasley. I'm sure a scowl was evident on my face, but I didn't care. I had every right to hate that blood-traitor. Some reasons better than others. Potter then glanced in my direction, looking curious and suspicious.

As soon as Dumbledore was finished with his overly drawn out 'Welcome Back' speech, all the plates in the Great Hall had food on them. Oh, Merlin, my mother was a lovely cook, but she'd never to be able to make chicken and dumpling like this. Yes, I like chicken and dumpling... sue me. I tried to eat while Pansy fussed over me as usual. She was happy to see me again after our long seperation. She'd probably annoy the hell out of me - to the point I'd wanna fling her or myself off the Astronomy tower - with her overly clingy affection before our first week was over. I suppose I should be flattered, but I'm not. Practically every girl in Slytherin - and some in other Houses too - begged for my attention, hoping to win the heart of the eligible and wealthy Malfoy heir. I was having none of it. As soon as my plate was empty - which Jack helped with - I stood and departed for the dungeons. Jack at my heels. My perky little dog followed me all the way to my dorm and into my bed - once I'd undressed. I slept well, Jack curled against my stomach.

Morning came quickly. Irritating rays of sunlight poured through my window. I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow. Jack whined and climbed on my back. When that didn't make me budge, he proceeded to dig at my back with his paws as if I were a patch of interesting dirt.

"Okay... Merlin! I'm awake!" I groaned at my dog.

He jumped off my back so I could get up. He sat on the floor wagging his tail, looking at me with bright, knowing eyes. I scowled at him.

"You know that hurt?"

He make a bark/coughing noise that sounded oddly like a laugh. Was my own dog laughing at me?

"Shoo, you foul little beast!" I said and stood; headed for the bathroom.

Although I was semi-cruel to him, Jack's loyalty was unwavering as he waited outside the bathroom door for my return. I quickly dressed in my school robes, fastening my green and silver tie around my neck. Jack sat on my bed watching me dress.

"I have classes today, so feel free to roam the grounds. Just don't get into trouble." I said to him. He seemed to have understood by the look on his face.

He had a food and water dish by my bed, so I needn't worry. And school pets were allowed throughout the castle, even though they didn't know the password. The magic would sense their presence and allow them to pass, so he could come and leave the dungeons as he pleased - which was fine with me. On my way down the staircase I noticed Blaise.

"Morning Draco," he greeted.

I nodded and smiled.

"Lets get a move on then," he said, "Pansy already left with Vince and Greg."

With that we headed out of the Slytherin common room toward the Great Hall. I silently hoped my dog would behave.

We made it to the Great Hall in time. It was a lovely autumn day and the ceiling was enchanted to appear as such. Simply delightful. People usually bothered me and made me feel unpleasant, but nature never could. I ate a large serving of scrambled eggs with bacon, sausage, mushrooms, onions and cheese. Then I washed it down with a cold glass of milk. I sighed and folded my arms accross my chest, content to have a full stomach before classes. Pansy then unexpectedly brushed my hair away from my face. I huffed and glared at her.

"You need not 'fix' my hair Pansy. I am a grown boy, you know?" I said mockingly.

She flushed; face turning pink as several other Slytherins began to laugh. Now it was her turn to huff, but I did not care. I stretched in my seat, letting my eyes wander again. Instantly picking out the Golden Trio.

_Damn them_ I thought angrily, watching the Mudblood and Blood-Traitor recieve Har - I mean Potter's undistracted attention.

I was jealous and I knew it. Since the first time we'd met. He had chosen those two over me. It hurt... _alot._ So now I found that exacting my revenge in a droll, prolonged fashion made that pain lessen. Not fully dissolve, but lessen. It brightens my dull spirits to make Potter squirm and upset him, just as he'd done to me. He looked up at me. I sneered in reply. Ah... I couldn't wait for classes to end today. I deem that I deserve to partake in a bit of Potter-bashing, if you will. I'd sleep well tonight. Soon I and the rest of the Slytherins were departing.

I heard the stupid arse Weasel say something along the lines of, "Malfoy... Vile rotter is what he is, mate." Silent abhorrence settled in my chest. I slyly directed my wand toward Weasley beneath my robes.

"Sermo desino," I whispered.

Suddenly Weasley's mouth was shut thanks to my "Stop Talk' charm. I smirked inwardly. That should take care of his flapping lips for a while, at least.

The first class of the day was Transfiguration. I actually found that class quite useful. Our assignment was to turn a feather into an actual bird. Hmm... too simple for me really, but I did it anyway. Granger did it perfectly, as always. I had a white feather and tranfigured it into a small white owl. It sat on my desk, ruffling it's feathers. McGonagall nodded her approval at Granger's and mine since we're the only one's who'd managed to do it so far. Just then we heard an explosion in the back of the class. Everyone turned around to see what had caused it. Wouldn't you know it, Seamus's feather was a smoldering pile of ash. Everyone laughed.

"Nice job, Finnigan." I mocked. "I'd offer to help you there, but I'd like to keep my face intact, thanks."

My friends were now laughing. Blaise smacked me one the back. A gesture to show his approval.

"Good one, Draco." Pansy purred from the seat behind me.

Though not everyone deemed my words to be humorous. Out of my peripheral vision I could clearly see the the angered look on Potter's face. Merlin, it's not like I kneed Finnigan in the groin! It was somewhat harmless teasing. Does he really have to give me the evil eye? I think not! I turned to face him. Lifting my brow as a smirk formed on my lips. An obvious challenge if there ever was one. Potter shook his head and returned to his work. Was he exhasperated with me? I think a blood vessel might have been protruding from my forehead because then Blaise found it necessary to ask if I was alright. I shrugged and paid him no mind.

"All right now! Settle down." McGonagall said in a stern voice.

The class seemed to slow it's laughter and resume their work.

Soon the class ended and then we moved on to Potions. I loved this class. For two very good reasons; I was excellent at Potions and Severus would harass Potter to no end. What more could I ask for? If I wasn't such a dignified person, I might be jumping for joy.

::::::::::

Several insults, points, and explosions later; class finally ended. I could hardly contain my sadistic joy as I strode over to Potter, who was packing up his books and supplies.

"Well, well, Potter." I said and he turned to face me. "It's only our first day and you've already managed to get yourself detention. I think somebody has a masochistic streak, don't you?" I smirked, maybe he _did_ enjoy a bit of pain.

_Hmm... who said I had to wait until classes were over?_ I thought. _Ah, Potter-bashing. My favorite pass-time._

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Potter growled.

I deliberately stepped forward. I towered over Potter slightly and fixed him with an intense stare.

"Or what?" I challenged. "You gonna hex me?"

Potter backed away slightly. I could sense his nerves - the little buggers were on edge.

"No Malfoy. One detention is enough." He sighed. "Can you just leave me alone?"

Is that defeat I hear in his voice? Maybe he's losing his will to fight with me. How disappointing.

"No." I said laconically.

"Do you derive some twisted pleasure from being the bane of my existence?" He spat, getting in my face.

At that I could not help but laugh... _and feel a little hurt._

"Oh please, Potter. Are you that large of an egotist that you think the world revolves around you? You're not the sun, you know." I said through half-laughs with an amused smirk on my face.

Potter flushed. Although from anger or embarassment, I'm not sure. He finished packing up his belongings and slung his bag over his shoulder, readying himself for the next class.

"Sadist git." Was all Potter muttered, before he walked away.

"At least I don't think I'm the sun!" I called after his retreating form.

His so-called friends were waiting for him by the doorway. Their death-glares were obviously meant for me, though I'm sure Weasel would have said something had he been able to talk. I felt acomplished. No one was better at ruffling Potter's unruly feathers than I. That's what he deserves for crossing a Malfoy.

I grabbed my bag aswell and left the room. I sauntered down the hall with my head held high, making my way toward Ancient Runes. I would not be taking this class, but Mother wanted me to. I don't know why, so don't ask. I suppose she has her reasons. Even though I hated this class I was still pleased. More encounters of the Potter kind were sure to present themselves. Suddenly, angered yelling erupted from the other corridor.

"Aye, little devil! I'm gonna hang you up by your tail!"

Taking a few cautious steps forward I caught a quick glimpse of Mrs. Norris darting past, followed by... Jack? Then Argus Filch.

"Ya bloody little beast!" he yelled again in an old, raspy voice.

I snickered, which quickly turned to fits of uncontrollable laughter. I didn't wanna get caught, but I couldn't help it; it was just too funny. I made my way to class, trying not to giggle. People would think I'd gone insane.

Later we had Care of Magical Creatures. Potter had to assume the spotlight - again. He not only was able to pet a Hippogriff, but he got to ride on it's back! Show off.. My infuriation got the better of me and I wanted to prove that what he did was not so spectacular. So - like a bloody fool - I strut toward that stupid Hippogriff. Not forgetting to insult the beast, mind you. Hagrid looked fearful, that's when I felt talons slash accross my forearm - knocking me to the ground. Oh, bloody hell, that hurt! Not only my arm and my arse, but my pride. So I spent the rest of my day in the Hospital Wing. Pansy - against my will and better judgement - stuck close to my bedside.

::::::::::

The next day I woke up in my hospital bed early in the morning. The sun was barely rising. I seemed to be alone - except Jack was on my stomach.

"Hey, boy." I mumbled, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "Have fun with Mrs. Norris?"

He wagged his tail happily at my acknowlegement. I looked at him and smiled - noticing a small note in his mouth. I took it from him and unfolded it.

_**You have a very cute dog.**_

_**He was hanging out with me after classes.**_

_**I didn't know who he belonged to, so I sent this note with him.**_

_**He seems to really like my owl.**_

_**They played together outside.**_

_**He also ate all her owl treats.**_

I laughed. Jack barked. I pet his head and reached for a quill on the bedside table.

_**Thankyou.**_

_**He's well trained.**_

_**I'm glad he didn't eat your owl.**_

_**I'll replace the treats**__**.**_

I wrote on the back and handed the note to Jack. He eagerly took it. Holding the small parchment between his teeth.

"Take it to the person who gave you this note, okay?" I said.

Jack lept off my bed and raced out the door. Small claws clicking against the stone floor as he ran.

Noon arrived quickly. Madam Pomfrey gave me lunch and then discharged me. My wound was all healed now, but perhaps if I kept my arm in the sling I could garner some sympathy. I was able to attend the rest of the day's classes. Potter kept looking at me in History of Magic. He seemed to have a pained expression on his face. Was he sorry for me? That's hardly the reaction I'd expected. I leaned forward - hair falling in my face - Merlin this class was BORING. I think I might have been nodding off, because Pansy elbowed me right in my ribs.

"Mr. Malfoy. When were the magical properties of unicorn hair first discovered?" Professor Binns asked me.

I dropped my face into my hands. Surely I didn't know this. Why did this class even exist? Who the hell cares when whatever magic unicorn hair was discovered...?

"Well?" He prodded me for the answer.

"I dunno, sir," I stated.

"Hmm. I see. The magical properties contained in unicorn hair were discovered in the year 1031 - after the cauldron was created during the blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

I don't think my brain is allowing me to process information anymore...

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"What?" I jumped.

"You have not heard a single word I've said. I want you to write an essay on the importance of unicorn hair and it's uses, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm. 10 points from Slytherin."

I dropped my forehead onto my desk. It's gonna be a long day.

After several, long, Gods-when-is-it-gonna-end, hours, school was finally out for the day. Relief was evident on my face. Pansy smiled. I nodded. We walked outside into the fresh air and warm autumn sun.

"Thank the stars and heavens. I couldn't have beared another minute inside those horrid classrooms." I scoffed as I pulled myself up into a tree. "Now this... is much better."

"Indeed, Draco." Pansy said, hoisting herself up into the tree aswell.

I sat outside with my friends and talked. Blaise told me about the flaming drapes in Divination.

"Finnigan in that class too?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah, don't quite know how he manages it, but something always combusts." Blaise said in a sultry tone.

"Affinity for fire then, I presume, Blaise?" Pansy cackled.

"Hell to the yeah! Fire's beautiful in the way she dances." Blaise said.

I shook my head. Could I honestly be having _this_ conversation? Not that I wasn't having a good time with my friends - even with talk of sexy fire.

"Water's my kind of girl." I said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, why's that Dragon?" Goyle asked, calling me by my childhood nickname.

"Because it's a binary compound that occurs at room temperature as a clear colourless, odourless, tasteless liquid; freezes into ice below zero degrees centigrade and boils above one hundred degrees centigrade. It's also widely used as a solvent."

Everyone looked at eachother - mystified.

"What the hell Draco?" Pansy said.

I laughed. "I like water, okay?"

Everyone had a nice laugh. We then settled for just silently watching the clouds roll by. In the distance I could hear faint barking. Jack? I gracefully - like a freaking cat - jumped out of the tree. My little, excited dog ran up to me, note between his teeth. I retrieved it and read:

_**You're welcome.**_

_**I can tell. He listens to everthing I say.**_

_**Me too. I love my owl.**_

_**Plus I wouldn't have wanted to hex a dog.**_

I laughed. I wouldn't have wanted him hexed either.

_**Okay, thanks.**_

_**She'll like to have her treats back.**_

I sat down on the grass and opened my book bag, looking for a quill and bit of parchment.

_**One bag of the finest owl treats.**_

_**Fasten them to my collar.**_

_**There's a Galleon in the silver pouch.**_

I fished a gold coin out of my pocket and placed it into a small silver pouch that I owned. That, along with the note, where tied to Jack's collar.

"Go to Sir Donnovan's Shop in Hogsmeade. He'll give you owl treats. Don't eat them and take them back to the person you've been hanging out with." I said.

He barked once and raced off.

...::::The Next Day::::...

I got up early for breakfast. Jack was passed out on the floor like a little drunkard. Perhaps all that running has tired him out. I showered and dressed. Everyone was still asleep as I hurried out of the dorm to go to the Great Hall. Most of the tables were empty; I was pleased by this. No one to irritate me as I eat. Thank the stars, I didn't have to worry about inhaling my food - Pansy occasionally slips her hands under my arms while I'm eating. Not that I'd ever admit this, but I'm slightly ticklish under my arms. Therefore, my resulting gasp from her touch ends up almost killing me - I said almost. I filled my plate with large helpings of waffles - drenched in syrup and whipped cream mind you, buttered toast, sausage, and cheesy fried potatos. Mother always tells me not to eat so much; she worries I'll get fat, but I never do. I smirk at that thought. Father tells me to eat healthier foods; that empty calories are not good for a growing boy; that he wants me to grow up strong, like a Malfoy should. I have an apple once in a while... those are healthy, right?

I ate and rushed out the door before people started filing in. I has about an hour to kill, so I walked freely outside until my first class. The overcast sky looked brilliant. Quidditch season would be here very soon. I'd get to fly against Potter once more. The Slytherin vs Gryffindor matches were always very intense. It was such a rush though. Trying to catch the snitch before Potter does; Potter in his Quidditch robes; the ones that show off his -

"Draco, come on, mate!" Blaise called, "Class is starting!"

I jumped at the sudden call of my name; startled. Ah, good old Blaise. Always there to give me a swift kick in the arse - figuratively speaking, of course - when I'm day-dreaming.

"On my way."

I raced to Transfiguration. We're a minute early, like usual. Just as I stepped into the room someone crashed into me from behind. It's like I was tackled. Maybe they were running and couldn't stop in time, but that did nothing to ease my anger. I was face down on the stone floor, cold against my flushed cheek. Everyone - and I do mean _everyone_ - was laughing. The other person's full weight was on top of me, making breathing quite a difficult task.

"Get. Off. Me." I said.

The person shifted; trying to stand.

"Ugh... sorry Malfoy." a familiar voice said.

Oh great! Perfect. I just got slammed into and knocked over by none other than -

"Potter!" I growled, sitting up, "Watch were you're going!"

Potter seemed embarassed; his face flushing as he stood. I stood too, scowling at him. He took a step back.

"Why don't you watch were _I'm_ going?" he shot back, angry.

"It's not my job to keep you from falling on me!" I spat.

_Oh, come on. You know you liked it..._ Whoa! Where'd THAT thought come from?

Potter said nothing. This argument was absolutely pathetic.

"How dare you make a fool of me." _Again._ "We'll settle this after class, Potter." I seethed.

With the authoritative disapproval of Professor McGonagall, we all took our seats.

"You just got rear-ended by Harry Potter..." Blaise teased quietly from the seat beside me.

I groaned quietly out loud; burrying my face in my folded arm atop my desk. This was going to be a hell day too, wasn't it?

So, I got through Tranfiguration... alive. Then Potions, Ancient Runes, Herobogly, and Magical Creatures relatively unscathed. Now I was just hanging out with my friends, talking. Earlier Jack brought a letter from the person whom I had sent the owl treats to. They thanked me and were pleased. I replied saying that it wasn't a problem. We stood out on the grounds waiting for Harry bloody Potter. I was going to hex his arse three ways from Sunday for what he did to me this morning. Soon he appeared, accompanied by Weasley and Granger. Oh joy. We all stood meters apart, staring eachother down. I drew my wand and began closing the distance; Potter did the same. He and I we now face to face. We were so close. Too close. I could smell his cologne. The oh-so-brave Gryffindor looked nervous. His lips twitched slightly; his soft, pink... kissable -

_Whoa! Bad Draco!_ I scolded myself internally.

"Afraid Potter?" I hissed.

"N-No!" he growled.

My friends must've caught the slight stutter in his voice, because they all started jeering.

"He's terrified, Draco!" Pansy howled. "Pathetic prat."

I smirked. "Yes, he looks quite fearfull." I said, comtemplating.

Potter death-glared me. Ooh, scary.

"I am not." Potter asserted. "I'm much braver than you, Malfoy."

"Really?" I sneered. "I bet you couldn't even spend one night in the Shrieking Shack."

"Of course I could." he said.

"You'd run screaming within the first hour!" I smirked.

"Is that so?" Weasley shouted. "For your information, Harry'd never run from anything!"

"That's right." Potter stiffened. "If anything you'd be crying for your mommy!"

I laughed. "Like hell I would. I could easily spend a whole night in the Shrieking Shack."

_That was the dumbest thing that's ever come out of my mouth. I wish I hadn't said it._

"Yeah," Blaise chimed in, "Draco's not some worthless Gryffindor!"

_Oh crap. Shut up Blaise._

A small smirk played at Potter's lips. "I doubt he'd stay there longer than me."

Pansy sneered at Potter, "No way! As revolting as this sounds - Draco would spend a whole night in the Shrieking Shack with you just to prove you wrong!"

I cringed inwardly, silently begging that my friends would just shut the hell up. I was terrified of the Shrieking Shack, but I couldn't say _that_!

"Right." Potter said sarcastically.

"How 'bout tonight then, Potter?" Goyle grinned evilly. "Unless you're too scared..."

"Fine, I'll have a go at that, just to shut you all up." Potter said.

"Great. It's settled," Blaise said.

_Oh crap._ I thought.

"Draco'll meet you there tonight after dinner. Then we'll see who's the braver man..." Pansy smirked, stroking my arm.

I sneered at Potter, feigning confidence.

"See you there." Potter said and walked off with Ronmione - yes, I said 'Ronmione'.

Oh God. My friends just practically forced me to sleep in the Shrieking Shack tonight. How was I ever going to get through this? I'll remind myself to kill them later.

::::::::::

After dinner I went up to my room and packed an overnight bag. Jack was watching me curiously. I'd be bringing him with me aswell. The poor boy got lonely without his master. Plus maybe he'd bring me comfort in that hellish place. I slung the bag over my shoulder and snuck out of the dungeons with Jack. We crossed the grounds, walked through Hogsmeade and then we were there. I could see someone - presumably Potter - standing just outside the Shrieking Shack. As we neared the horrid building, Jack took off running toward - presumably - Potter. I jogged to catch up. Potter was on his knees, petting my dog - and no that's not a euphemism.

"Hey boy. Where've you been?" Potter said. Jack's tail was wagging at ninety miles an hour.

I wondered why Potter was so affectionate toward Jack.

"Hedwig misses you." Potter said. "She's sad she has no one to play with."

Then it hit me. Bloody hell. I bought owl treats for Potter! He looked up at me.

"Your dog?" he asked, feigning indifference.

"Yeah," I muttered.

Potter smirked, noticing my overnight bag. "Got the purse to match the dog, then?"

I despised the smug expression on Potter's face.

"It's a satchel," I informed him stiffly. "Look Potter. Let's just try to get though tonight without killing eachother, yeah?"

He thankfully kept his mouth shut and we made our way inside. The place was creepy. There was hardly any furniture to speak of, along with many sets of cobwebs and large amounts of dust. I set my bag down in the middle of the floor and began to remove my navy sleeping bag. Potter was also rummaging in his overnight bag. Mine is much nicer though. He pulled out a brown sleeping bag - hideous color if you ask me - and laid it down on the creaky wooden floor. I moved my sleeping bag next to his so that they were side by side. He gave me a curious look.

"What?" I asked defensively. "We'll be safer this way."

He nodded; a silent agreement. We pulled our sleeping clothes from our bags. I had a pair of navy blue shorts and a light blue T-shirt. Potter had the ugliest pair of brown flannel pyjamas. What is with him and the color brown? I pondered, but soon was shocked back to reality by the sight of Potter stripping off his clothes. His body was lean, toned and very hairless. A shiver ran up my spine. Quidditch has been good to him. He caught me staring. I flushed and began to self-consciously undress. I pulled on my shorts over my underwear and then pulled on my shirt. Why am I so uncomfortable? I have to undress infront of other boys all the time. In the dorm and in the locker rooms after Quidditch.

_Maybe because you're undressing infront of Harry Potter..._ That annoying inner voice supplied. I groaned.

Soon we were getting into our respective sleeping bags. Jack snuggled between us. I lay on my back, unable to sleep. Jack whined. I rolled onto my side to pet him. Harry had his back to me. Though I could tell he wasn't sleeping, just by the way he breathed and his stiff posture. I mindlessly pet my fidgety dog. I was staring off into space. I then looked down at Jack, he seemed to have secretive look on his face. Like he knew something I didn't. I leaned close and buried my face in his fur, sighing. After a minute I looked up and realized how close to Harry I actually was. Since when did I start calling him Harry?

_Since you saw him mostly naked?_ That annoying inner voice supplied - again.

His hair looked so soft. Even in the faint light of the moon pouring in through the cracked windows, I could clearly see his hair. I unconsciously leaned closer, wondering what his hair would smell like. Oh, God, I wanted to smell his hair. I gently leaned close enough to brush my nose against his hair. He must have felt it, because he turned his head to glance over his shoulder. I hurredly looked away, praying that he didn't notice what I'd done. Oh. My. God. Can you even imagine how he'd ridicule me infront of our classmates? I stared down at Jack to avoid his cruel gaze - at least I assumed it was cruel. He rolled over to look at me and I cautiously glanced up. Our eyes locked and my stomach fluttered. His eyes weren't cruel afterall. They were warm and... happy?

I stared into soft green eyes for many achingly long seconds. Then - as if I'd lost my mind - I leaned closer to him, slowly pressed my lips to his. He closed his eyes. There was no anger, shock, fear or hesitation; just the pure bliss of our warm, wet lips pressed together. At first the kiss was awkward and neither of us dared to move, but then he returned my kiss. It was so soft and sweet. Our lips moved together as we opened and closed our mouths; tongues barely touching. I pressed closer to him; simultaniously hearing a whine. We had my little dog squished between us, but I didn't care. After two long years of resentment, the anger of his rejection seemed to dissolve within my heart. I was so happy, I couldn't have asked for more. I was kissing Harry; I was kissing _my_ Harry. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

The End.

::::::::::

Author's Notes/Disclaimer:

I don't own any aspect of Harry Potter. This is based off of a dream that I had. The first half was added as a prelude though. The actual dream starts after Draco scolded himself for thinking Harry's lips were kissable. In the dream I was Draco, therefore the whole story was from his/my perspective. This is my first Drarry fiction and took me a week to write. And special thanks to Ekanite/Squiddy for the purse joke. Hope you've enjoyed reading this. I look forward to possible reviews.


End file.
